In a scenario, a communication device transmits and receives voice signals via a radio frequency connection. Further, the communication device receives a request to transmit a set of data. It may be desirable to provide a communication device and a method that may mute an audio output of voice signals in a fast and reliable manner during the transmission and reception of data packets that do not include speech transmissions.